flyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
Lacey Sturm
Biography On September 4th, 1981, Lacey Nicole Mosley was born. She grew up in Arlington,Texas, U.S.A and as a little girl her family struggled financially. She had a very religious single mom and five brothers and sisters. When she was ten years old her three year old cousin who was very much like a brother to her was beaten to death by his stepfather. This caused her to go into depression and stop believing in the God her mom loved greatly. She started hanging out with the wrong people and doing the wrong things. By the time she was sixteen, she was an open atheist, and due to this and the bad choices she made she was kicked out of her mother's house. That's when she moved to Gulfport, Mississippi, to live with her grandmother. There she went to a local high school, where she played bass in a band, and later she sang with that band. After her years of depression, Lacey planned on committing suicide. On the very day she intended to kill herself, her and her grandmother got into a fight. "...And she realized something was wrong with me, and said, 'You have to go to church!' and I was like, 'I hate Christians! I'm not going to church!' and in the end, just to get her to shut up, I went to church." Lacey says. When she got there, she describes how she sat in the back, and just hated the whole experience. Yet, as the preacher went up and started speaking, she says that everything that he said really struck her heart. Lacey describes how he started crying in the middle of what he was saying, and he says, "There's a suicidal spirit in the room. Please come up so we can pray for you." She later states that her pride wouldn't let her, that she couldn't let the people there believe that there was anything wrong with her. As the church is dismissed, she stormed out, only to be stopped by a deacon. She describes the look on his face as a man looking at his only daughter. He tells her that even though she never had an earthly father, that God will be a better father than any earthly father will ever be. Later in her life, she finds out that her real father died the very year of this happening. The deacon started to pray, and that very instant, she says that she finally realized how selfish she was, and how unholy she was. She now says, "I would have died at sixteen years old if a miracle did not happen and save my life. I would have committed suicide. And I know that there's people here that feel crappy and that life doesn't make sense sometimes, but what's amazing is that it's only temporary and you can get through it." The next morning she woke up, very much alive. Soon after that, she visited her mother in Arlington. She stayed here for a while, then moved to Temple, Texas. That is where she met a drummer named, James Culpepper. The duo began to write songs with Lacey on guitar. All while searching for a bass player. Soon after Jared Hartman and Sameer Bhattacharya asked Lacey to audition for their band, Sporos. She didn't make the cut. After Sporos broke up, the four teens united together and started the band: Listen. In 2004, Pat Seals, a bass player, joined their band, and they became Passerby. Due to legal reasons, they changed it to Flyleaf. Early Days of Fly First Album: Flyleaf (2005-2008) Second Album: Memento Mori (2009-2010) Third Album: New Horizons and departure from Flyleaf (2012-present) Future plans and FTLOG Trivia